Avengers 195
rez | inkers = Dan Green; Jack Abel | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = Dan Green | colorists = Ben Sean | letterers = John Costanza | ass. editors = Bob Budiansky | editors = Jim Salicrup | group editor = | previous = ''Avengers'' #194 | next = ''Avengers'' #196 }} "Assault on a Mind Cage!" is the 195th issue of the first volume of the The Avengers comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue was written by Dave Michelinie with artwork by George P rez, Dan Green and Jack Abel. It was colored by Ben Sean and lettered by Dan Green. Editing duties were provided by Bob Budiansky as assistant editor and Jim Salicrup as editor. Synopsis The Avengers go to the Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane in Long Island on the trail of the Wasp, who has gone missing after investigating the circumstances behind an escaped patient named Selbe. Yellowjacket and Ant-Man sneak inside with an army of flying ants and begin poking around. They discover that the hospital is actually a front for a henchman recruiting center. They find the Wasp strapped down to a laboratory table where armed guards are keeping her sedated with knock-out gas. The heroes leap down and fight the guards and free the Wasp. They revive Janet who explains what she has been doing for the past several hours. More guards appear and capture them. Holding them at gunpoint, they bring the three to the hospital's administrator, Doctor Pernell Solomon. Doctor Solomon explains that in addition to the hospital's true function, he has also been using it as a cloning facility. Selbe is a clone of Doctor Solomon, created for the express purpose of providing a surrogate heart to replace Solomon's own failing organ. The guards attempt to gun down their captives, only to find that their energy-weapons, called janglers, are filled with ants. The heroes take advantage of their surprise and fight back. Wasp knocks out Doctor Solomon with a palm-strike to the chin. As they zip around the facility, the Wasp tries to regroup with the rest of the team who are outside. However, the true manager of this operation reveals himself by incapacitating Yellowjacket and Ant-Man - a skull-faced supervillain who calls himself the Taskmaster. Appearances * Avengers :* Beast :* Captain America :* Iron Man :* Ms. Marvel :* Vision :* Wasp :* Wonder Man * Ant-Man * Falcon * Jocasta * Yellowjacket * Taskmaster * Doctor Pernell Solomon * Atilla * Bruce * Maurice * Rasputin * Ant-Man's ants * Selbe * Avengers * Clones * Mutants * New York :* Long Island :* Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane * Ant-Man's helmet * Captain America's shield * Taskmaster's quiver * Taskmaster's shield * Taskmaster's sword * Iron Man Armor MK V * Yellowjacket's disruptors * Taskmaster's skyship * Energy projection * Flight * Size alteration :* Shrinking Notes & Trivia * First appearance of Taskmaster; Appears in a one-panel cameo. * Scott Lang first became Ant-Man in ''Marvel Premiere'' #48. * Ant-Man appeared last in ''Iron Man, Volume 1'' #133. * Reference is made to Doctor Octopus in this issue. Doctor Octopus is a foe of Spider-Man. * Hank Pym was asked to re-join the Avengers in issue #192. * Scott Lang has a fondness for making movies references. In this issue he makes reference to the 1971 crime-thriller Dirty Harry and the 1975 movie The Eiger Sanction, both of which star Clint Eastwood. * Two of Ant-Man's ants are named Emma and Steed. This is likely a reference to the characters of Emma Peel and John Steed, the two main characters of the 1960s British adventure series The Avengers. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Avengers DVD-ROM * Avengers United #2 * Avengers Legends Vol 3. Book One * Avengers Visionaries: George Perez (TPB) * Marvel Legends: Avengers #195 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Avengers #195 at MDP * * * Avengers #195 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1980/Comic issues Category:May, 1980/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries